


For two pianos

by jouyato



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Gen, just two bros vibing together and playing the piano, no dialogue only vibes, set to introduction and allegro for two pianos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouyato/pseuds/jouyato
Summary: Playing a piece for two pianos is nothing like playing a piece for four hands.wherein Ravel and Viñes play on two pianos while Ravel reminisces about boyhood races.
Relationships: Maurice Ravel & Ricardo Viñes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	For two pianos

**Author's Note:**

> listen to introduction and allegro for two pianos for clear skin
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ny-pImkr7Q

Playing a piece for two pianos is nothing like playing a piece for four hands. There is no easy proximity nor that peculiar fluidity of being swept against Ricardo's fingers; hands crossing, exchanging the barest of touches before hurrying to the next note to let out a ringing sound resonating with the ones played by the companion beside him.

Playing together on the same piano made Maurice feel as if he was being melded together into one with Ricardo.

Duets, however, have this sort of rush to them. There is a sense of ego with having individual pianos to play on. Maurice felt himself being taken in with Ricardo's playing as always, but instead of being swept along as it is when they are playing next to each other, Maurice finds himself wanting to race with his friend. It reminds him of their petty childhood games, seeing who could ride his bike faster to the opera house or where ever else they decided to go to that day.

The two pianos complimented and contended with one another's melodies. Counterpoint worked like playful taunts and quips exchanged. It was a show of flaunting skill within the confines of the sheet. Ricardo might have been the one playing the main melody in one section but Maurice was there to embellish the theme with gaudy, lilting notes that played off against his friend’s part.

They would clash repeatedly in flurries of tinkling notes only to come crashing together in unison, much like the sea. As much as Maurice enjoyed the exhilaration of playing against Ricardo, the moment of them playing on the same beat and tempo made him the most excited. His heart pounded in time with his fingers playing forte, Ricardo on his opposite echoing the same dynamics.

The two melodies, though individual and distinct from one another, fit and clicked into place on the final bars. It electrified Maurice. The race between the two boys was coming to an end as they both rushed home to the Ravels’ apartment. A closed smile breaks on his face and he chances a glance at Ricardo over the copy of his sheet. His eyes were closed in pleasure as he moved with the music, mouth slightly agape in a sigh.

The final notes ring out and Ricardo meets his eyes with a similar shine as his. He lets out a brief laugh of delight before moving on to start another piece impromptu, daring Maurice to catch up to him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the raviñes agenda. stan their friendship. stan maurice ravel.


End file.
